LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P4/Transcript
(Giorno and his team are seen approaching the house) Giorno:...... Bruno: Remember to keep your guard up. Those monsters could be anywhere. Mista: You sure this house is vacant? Fugo: I don't see anyone living in a place like this. Especially when it's full of monsters. Mista: Right. (The four then see the door open) Giorno: Hm? Bruno:... Fugo: Hm, never mind. (The four approach the heroes as Giorno recognizes a few) Giorno: Oh, it's you guys again. Mista: What's up? Heroes:........ Bruno:..... Giorno: Umm. Fugo: Something up? Weiss: *Steps up* You four. We need to talk. Giorno: What about? Yang: We need to know your relationship with Salem. Mista: ??? Fugo: Salem? Mista: Relationship? Erin: Here we'll spell it out for you: Are you working for Salem? Giorno: Working for- Why would you think that? Weiss: Well you seem to know about her. Mista: We know but that doesn't mean we work for her. Erin: Then who are you working for? Bruno: That is none of your business little girl. Erin: Little- I'm 19 asshole! Bruno: Hmph. Alex: What do you mean it's "None of our business"? Bruno: You think we're just a random group of people hanging out? Well you're wrong. Mista: We've got a lot on our plate at the moment. Yang: How? Bruno: Do I need to repeat myself? I said it was none of you business. Blake H: Well as of right now: We are making it our business. Now you tell who you are working for or we beat your asses into the dirt. Bruno:..... Giorno: Now hold on a minute. Look, I understand you're suspicious of our motives, but I can assure you we're not affiliated with this Salem figure in any way. Heroes:..... Giorno: We're as concerned about these monsters and their origins as you are, honest. Ruby: Huh.... Yang: Well I'm not gonna wait around for these guys to snap! Jack: Me neither! (Jack and Yang both charge toward Giorno) Alex: Guys wait! Mista: GIORNO!!! Giorno: Hmph, GOLD EXPERIENCE!!! (Suddenly, Giorno's Stand Gold Experience emerges and blocks the attacks) Jack: !! Yang: The hell!? Giorno: I told you we're not with Salem, but if you want a fight, then you'll get a fight. (Gold Experience pushes the two back before it kicks Jack away) Jack: GNN!! Erin: Jack! (Gold Experience turns its attention to Yang and starts to deliver a barrage of punches) Gold Experience: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!! (Gold Experience knocks Yang away) Gold Experience: MUDA!!! Yang: GAH!!! Ruby: YANG!! (Yang and Jack land next to each other) Jack: Ah crap...! Yang: Is that....a Spirit? Giorno: So you CAN see this huh? Actually this is my Stand, Gold Experience. Yang: A Stand? Alex:...Just like Josuke and Okuyasu. Jin: These boys got Stands! That's our cue boys! Jason: Oh yeah! Let's go! (Team Ace all summon their Spirits) Giorno: !! Bruno: More Stand Users?! Jason: Not Stands, but close enough! Mista: That means we still have a chance! (Yang and Jack stand back up) Jack: Bet! Yang: You're going down! Mista: Guys seriously! We're jumping to conclusions! Giorno: Last chance to believe us, we're NOT the enemy! Alex: *Sighs* Guess we got no choice. Guys! Let's get them! (The heroes all arm themselves) Bruno: Gnn, we can't fight this. Fugo! Fugo: Hm? Bruno: I know you won't like me saying this, but use Purple Haze! Fugo: But Bruno- Bruno: Do it, or we'll be overwhelmed! Fugo: *Sigh* Fine! Purple Haze! (Fugo summons his Stand, Purple Haze which appears as a zombie-like figure with saliva dripping from its stitched mouth) Purple Haze: *Growling* Heroes: !! Bruno: Now! Fugo: FLUSH THEM OUT PURPLE HAZE!!! Purple Haze: UBASHAAAA!!!! (Purple Haze punches the ground at its feet, sending off a cloud of blue fumes) Jack: Wha-? Bruno: Get back! (Bruno and the others get away from the cloud) Alex: What is that?? Charlie: Won't stop us! (Charlie rushes in) Pearl: Charlie wait! (Charlie reaches into the cloud, causing his hand to begin to blister and grow boils) Charlie: !! *Pulls hand back* GAAAH!!! Fugo: Big mistake kid! Purple Haze can release a flesh-eating virus from its fists on contact! In thirty seconds, it'll overwhelm your body and rot you from the inside-out! Charlie: Gnn... Heroes: Charlie! (The virus then begins to affect Charlie's hand before it's healed by Charlie's healing power) Fugo: Huh?? Charlie: Sorry kid, but viruses don't work on Targhul! Fugo: You bastard! (Blake is seen watching the fight) Blake H: Gnn, dammit. I know they're the enemy, but with power like that, they could be good allies. Mista: Guys! Stop this now! Bruno: Help fight Mista! Fugo: We're gonna need it! Yang: Hiding behind that cloud won't save you! Alex: Not in the- Blake H: Everyone stop now! (Everyone stops and turns to Blake) Giorno: ?? Blake H: Look guys, I know we said they're enemies. Alex: That's what they are Blake! Erin: You know that! Blake H: I know we said that, but think about it. Wouldn't these guys have revealed something about Salem by now to prove they were working for her? Alex: *Thinks for a moment* Yang: That still doesn't explain how they know about her! Salem isn't something that's common knowledge! Giorno; Well, if we're gonna be honest, we've been in Atlas for awhile now. Mista: And we've seen you walk around town before. Fugo: And that creature with the spot around his eye has a loud speaking voice to be honest. Team RWBY:...… *Slowly turns to face Spot* Spot:...… Whaaaaat? Shade:.... Spot: I-I thought the street was empty! It was late at night, I didn't know there'd be people out there to hear me! Ruby: It's okay Spot. Spot: Now I feel bad.... Ghira: Don't be sad Spot. You didn't know. Giorno: And trust us, we didn't plan on doing anything to hinder you anyway. Alex: I see. Erin: Then why are you here? Mista: Like we said, we heard the noises from the woods and thought something was wrong. Blake H: Well, we're all fine here. Giorno: That's all we needed to know. (The viral cloud dissipates as Fugo and Giorno call back their Stands) Giorno: Now, if everything's settled, we'll be on our way. Alex: Okay. (Giorno nods) Blake H: Wait! (Giorno turns as Blake throws a portal emitter to him. He catches it) Giorno: Hm? Blake H: If you ever need help, call us in with that. Giorno: Right. I will, thanks. (Blake nods before Giorno and his allies leave) Spot: Sorry again.... Ruby: Hey hey, it's not your fault Spot. Yang: They said they don't care remember? Spot: I know.... Ruby: Come on, let's head inside and get you some cookies. Spot: *Gasp* Yay! (Ruby and Spot go back inside) Alex: Well. Guess that could have gone worse. Blake H: At least we got new allies. Erin: Right. Yang: And they're more of those Stand guys. Kyle: If only Josuke and Okuyasu were here to see that. Alex: Let's just head inside and continue planning. Jordan: Right. (The heroes then go and head inside) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts